Sequel to I Choose
by TheSlytherinPrincess013
Summary: Sliverscreamer requested this as a sequel... I am SO OUT OF MY ELEMENT! Plus my friend dared me to do this, this intensely... So It is rated M for extreme sexual things... Plus don't kill me .


A younger looking woman with brown flowing hair, sat on a luxurious king sized bed; the silky material of the sheets felt like heaven against her skin. She looked up and saw darkness, except for a ray of moonlight coming through the window and landing just in front of the bed. She was waiting to surprise someone, and she was starting to get impatient.

She took her hand and started to run it up her leg, it felt just as soft as the sheets she was laying on, up to her hips, she teased them for a moment before moving on to her waist, which was made smaller by the outfit she was wearing. The outfit also made it hard to breathe, but just anticipating the look on her awaited's face made her grin and bear it. Next she went up to her breast and gave it a gentle squeeze, she couldn't help but let a soft moan escape her perfectly painted red lips. She let go of her breast and trailed her hand further upward, over her shoulders then to her slender neck. She wrapped her hand around her neck and squeezed. The moan never escaped her throat, and that made her so... Aroused. She loved the feeling she got from being choked. It made her feel helpless and at the will and command of the other person... She felt dominated... And she loved every minute of it. With her other hand she reached down and slowly moved her hand under her panties, again teasing her hips along the way. She rubbed her moist pussy, and was about to insert her finger, when the door opened, and she froze. She didn't try to move her hand though. The one she was waiting for loved seeing her finger herself to the mere thought of him. He loved seeing the power he had over her in that aspect.

The person walked in, neglecting to turn on the light, and walked straight to the bathroom off to the left of where the younger girl was laying. He flipped on the bathroom light , bathing the awaiting woman in light. The figure went about his business, unaware of the woman laying in his bed. Finally he undressed down to his boxers and turned around. That's when his eyes took her in. Laying there on her stomach now, resting on her elbows, giving him the most beautiful shot of her cleavage. The man could feel an erection starting to grow. The woman looked at him through half lidded eyes and beckoned him to bed with a slender finger.

As if n a trance, the an moved closer to the bed, deftly climbing into the bed next to the vixen. She wasted no time climbing on top of her awaited desire. Her hair fell around her shoulders in soft curls. Man how he loved those gentle curls. The man was pulled out of his musings by the woman grinding her hips on his growing erection. Feeling him get harder beneath her made her wet, and she let out a soft mewl of pleasure. She proceeded grind herself against him even harder, trying to release the pressure building up in her lower stomach, and to get him as turned on as she.

In response, the man bucked his hips into her with every movement made. His grey bangs getting in the way of his vision. He hastily moved them out of the way; not wanting to miss any of the beauty in front of him. Blue eyes looked down seductively into his brown ones. She grabbed one of his hands and put it around her neck giving it a squeeze. Oh he loved when she told him to choke her. He flipped the over so he was now on top. His hand still firmly on her throat, he squeezed harder and harder. The pressure made the woman unable to make a sound, but seeing her face twisted in both pleasure and pain was all he needed to see to know she was enjoying herself. With his free hand he took out his now throbbing erection and rubbed the tip along her scantily clothed dripping wet pussy. He was teasing her. She wanted, no needed, more than that. She reached her hand down, moving under her panties, attempting to, once again, find release.

The older man saw her and grabbed her hand, letting go of his erection so it now rested on her warm heat between her legs. He let go of her throat and grabbed her other hand, putting both of them over her head. Both of her dainty little hands fit into one of his bigger ones, and he held them firmly while he reached over to the night stand and grabbed two pieces of rope. He wrapped one piece around one of her wrists and secured it to the frame of the bed, he did the same one the other side. Puling on them to make sure she couldn't move. Once he was certain she couldn't move he got on his knees to take in the lady before him.

He watched as she squirmed beneath him; more turned on than ever before. She squeezed her legs together rubbing them up and down. He frowned at her. She can't do that. Only HE can give her touch her and give her pleasure at this point. Not even she, herself, is allowed to. His frown turned into a smirk. He's going to have to do something about that. He got up and walked over to his closet pulling out two long yellow pieces of fabric. The girl let out a whimper at the loss of contact from him getting up. Before she knew it he was back, grabbing one of her ankles and tying it to the other end of the bed post. The woman looked down to see what he was using. The material felt soft. Ah, his ties. One of his favorites. He likes to wear them to work as a trophy the next day. Her other ankle was now firmly strapped to the bed. She was laying on it spread eagle. Her pussy literally dripping onto the bed from how aroused she was.

The man got on top of her and started kissing between her breasts down to her stomach, and even lower. He reached where she had wanted him to be for so long. While teasing her hips he gently licked her pussy, tasting her. He could feel her shudder at his tongues touches. He licked her again, then without warning he stuck his tongue inside of her and moved it in ways he didn't even know he could. This caused the woman to tense and pull on her restraints. She moaned softly at first but then they got louder and louder. He kept going. Taking his tongue out and sucking on her. Her moans were now breathy gasps. She had never felt anything so intense! Just as she was about to cum, he stopped.

She quickly lifted her head ready to yell at him, when suddenly his erection was in her face, then in her mouth. Now it was his turn to moan. She couldn't touch him though, being still tied up. So she bobbed her head, back and forth, gently grazing her teeth along his shaft, that was so hard now it felt like velvet coated steel. He occasionally bucked into her mouth, making her slightly gag at the sudden fullness of her mouth. The mans moans were getting louder now. He was close to cumming she knew. On her final bob down, she took him all the way into her mouth, down her throat. That caused him to go overboard, he ejaculated his warm liquid down her throat, making her moan in pleasure. After a few seconds, the woman pulled back and sucked his erection clean before he was out of her mouth.

She looked up at him lustfully, making him hard just with that look. She got him off, now it was her turn. He smirked down at her. He didn't deserve such a wonderful woman, and to this day still wonders why she chose him. He was now hovering over her. He reached one hand down between them, and stuck a long finger inside her. She pulled at her restraints again. She was still soaking wet. He loved how wet she got for him. He pulled his finger out, then pushed it in, pulled it out again, then added another finger with it. He would've put three fingers, but his beauty was so tight, he could only fit two inside her. His erection twitched at the thought. He worked his fingers faster and harder. All the liquid from her for lubrication was causing squishing noises to be heard with every move in and out.

She moaned under him and squirmed, the feeling was that good. The man wanted more now. He was selfish. He removed his hand and placed his, once again pulsing, erection at her entrance. In one swift move he pushed inside her eliciting a surprised yelp. He was so big. How did he fit? He began moving in and out, getting a pattern. She didn't care how he fit anymore, this was finally happening! She kept moaning his name. He like when she did that, but now he wanted silence, or he'd cum far too soon. So he started to choke her. Her gasps were all that could be heard aside from the creaking bed frame.

Her hands grabbed the restraints again, pulling harder than before... Her toes started to curl... She was close. With one final thrust, the man let go of her throat and captured her moan in a searing hot kiss. While she was coming down from her high, he laid down next to her, using his want to release her arms and legs. She looked over at him, his bangs sticking to his face from the sweat, his chest rising and falling quickly from the quick breaths he was taking. She had never seen him more beautiful. She reached over and brushed his bangs out of his face.

"Are you ready for round two. My Sorcerer Husband?" The woman asked him in a sultry voice.

"I'm ready to go all night if that's what you want , my princess wife." She got up on top of him and ground her hips into him.

"Great! But this time I'm in charge." She grabbed his wand and lightly bit the end holding it in her teeth. Oh Merlin he was in for quite the night!


End file.
